Conventional laser warning receivers (LWR) typically cover 360° and at least 40° elevation to cover imminent threats from laser range finders (LRF), beam riders, designators/SAL seekers, and the like. The typical approach is to channel the threats by pulse type and divide the field of view (FOV) of the laser warner receiver into about 4 to 8 sections given the limitations of the particular optics. It is not uncommon to have on the order of 36 channeled receivers with A/D processing to cover the 360° FOV.
However, such conventional systems suffer from a number of deficiencies such as size, weight, power consumption, thermal management, cost and accuracy.